pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Return of Dr. Zomboss
Plants vs. Zombies: The Return of Dr. Zomboss (or PvZ: TRODZ for short) 'is another entry in the ''Plants vs. Zombies ''series. It takes place after ''Plants vs. Zombies, but before Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Game Modes '''Plants Campaign: '''The only mode available at the start of the game. Defend your house through 190 chapters to unravel the mystery of...THE RETURN OF DR. ZOMBOSS! '''Zombies Campaign: '''Unlocked after getting at least a silver medal in every chapter in a single world in the Plants Campaign. Take control as Dr. Zomboss's loyal servant and defend your tombstones from an onslaught of plants. '''NOTE: You can only play worlds where you have obtained the silver medal in every chapter of the Plants Campaign. Challenge Mode: 'Unlocked after completing Crazy Country Chapter 5 in the Plants Campaign. Acts like the mini-games from the first game, except that each challenge has 3 levels to play which get progressively harder. '''NOTE: '''Completing other chapters in the campaigns will unlock more challenges. '''Time Attack: '''Unlocked after completing Moonbase Chapter 10 in the Plants Campaign. A series of (mostly) regular levels for both the plants and the zombies where the goal is to complete them in the fastest time possible in order to earn medals. '''Tower of Zomboss: '''Unlocked after completing Land of the Zombotanies Chapter 10. Basically the Endless Zones from ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, except you get to pick the first 3 plants you get and you are scored in floors instead of levels. 'Vasebreaker: '''Unlocked after getting the gold medal in every chapter in every world in the Plants Campaign. Plays like how you'd expect. '''I, Zombie: '''Unlocked after getting the gold medal in every chapter in every world in the Zombies Campaign. Guess what it is? Worlds In the campaigns, each world has 20 chapters (except for Brainz Beach, which has 10). The 10th chapter of each world is a mini-boss chapter against Gargantuar (Plants Campaign) or an Upgrade Plant (Zombies Campaign). After the player defeats the mini-boss, the player will unlock an important Plant or an important Zombie and the next world will open up. If the player chooses to go further, the 20th chapter will be a boss battle against one of Dr. Zomboss's helpers or Crazy Dave. Completing the 20th chapter will reward the player with a trophy. The player must earn all the trophies to gain access to the final world. As in the first game, the worlds alternate between daytime and nighttime. The Plants Campaign and the Zombies Campaign both have the same worlds. *'Brainz Beach (Daytime): 'The first world of the game, which is an island resort where Crazy Dave and the player are on vacation after the events of the first game, when the zombies unleash their second attack. Acts as a tutorial for the game, and is quite easy as a result. It is the only world without a boss, and as a result, no trophy. It is also the only world without a Tower of Zomboss level. *'Home Sweet Home (Nighttime): 'The player and Dave return to the player's home after repelling the zombie attack at Brainz Beach, where graves return. The boss of this world for the Plants Campaign is Baron Von Bats. *'Crazy Country (Daytime): 'Crazy Dave and the player visit Dave's uncle Crazy Bob to get help against the zombies. Mud puddles appear, which can't be planted on without planting a Sod first and can slow down zombies. The boss of this world for the Plants Campaign is Old MacZombie. *'Brainsborough Shopping Mall (Nighttime): 'Crazy Dave, for some reason, decides it's a good idea to go to the Brainsborough Shopping Mall during the zombie apocalypse. You need Sod to plant on the floor of the mall, except for a few lanes which have flowerbeds on them. The wet floor signs from Wall-nut Mart return, and function the same way as before. The boss of this world for the Plants Campaign is the Mascot Zombie. *'Bushwood Country Club (Daytime): 'After surviving the mall, Crazy Dave and the player end up at the Bushwood Country Club, where zombies are terrorizing the golfers. Water hazards can be found, which work like the pool from the first game, except the amount of spaces they fill can vary, and there are sand hazards, which can only be planted on with Sod. The boss of this world for the Plants Campaign is the Zombie Shop Quartet. The boss of this world for the Zombies Campaign is the Liontail. *'Zombie Carnival (Nighttime): 'After escaping the golf course, Dave and the player hitch a ride on a carnival train that happens to head into Brainsborough, where they must deal with various circus zombies. It is nighttime, and there are pathways, much like in Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum. The boss of this world for the Plants Campaign is the Ringmaster Zombie. *'Area 47 (Daytime): 'As the zombies in Zombie Carnival are defeated, Crazy Dave and the player get blown up by a Clown Imp that happened to be nearby. They survive, but land in Area 47, Brainsborough's local military base. Needless to say, it has been overrun with zombies. Fog returns. but it is now colored purple, and is called "Alien Confusion Gas" by Crazy Dave. The boss of this world for the Plants Campaign is the Zombie Mothership. The boss of this world for the Zombies Campaign is the Unidentified Frying Object. *'Zomboss Industries (Daytime): 'The player and Crazy Dave use a stolen UFO from Area 47 to go to Dr. Zomboss's evil lair located at Zomboss Industries, which is built near a volcano, and must deal with some serious security and henchmen. This world has 2 gimmicks to it. The first is lava lanes, which fill up a lane, only certain zombies can go on said lanes. Only fire plants can be planted on them. Aquatic plants too, but they will burn up after a short while. The second is vending machines, which function like the weapon stands from Kung-Fu World. The boss of this world for the Plants Campaign is Test Subject #168. *'Moonbase (Nighttime, although sun still falls, albeit at a slower rate): 'After acquiring all of the trophies from the previous worlds, the player and Crazy Dave sneak onto Dr. Zomboss's rocket ship and land on the moon, where Zomboss has used the Zombinomicon to open a portal to another dimension, releasing a demonic army of the undead which Zomboss plans on using to conquer Earth. The player and Dave must stop him. Vending machines return, and Power Tiles also return, except they now speed up zombies that step on them. Additionally, there are craters, which only lobbed-shoot plants can shoot over. The boss of this world for the Plants Campaign is the Final Zomboss. The boss of this world for the Zombies Campaign is the Dave-a-tron 3000. *'Land of the Zombotanies (Daytime): '''A secret world that is unlocked after getting the good ending for the Plants Campaign. It is set in Crazy Dave's dream, and uses the environment from Bushwood Country Club, except only Zombotany zombies appear. The boss of this world for the Plants Campaign is the Cob Cannon Zombie. The boss of this world for the Zombies Campaign is the Melon-gantuar Plants ''Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: The Return of Dr. Zomboss/Plants '' Zombies ''Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: The Return of Dr. Zomboss/Zombies '' Bosses ''Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: The Return of Dr. Zomboss/Bosses '' Achievements ''Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: The Return of Dr. Zomboss/Achievements '' Medals In each level, the player can earn 3 medals, a bronze, a silver, and a gold. In Time Attack, Vasebreaker, and I, Zombie, however, the medal the player gets depends on their time. Once the player earns the silver medal in all levels in a world in the Plants Campaign, it will become unlocked for the Zombies Campaign. Once the player earns the gold medal in all chapters in a world in either campaign, they will earn a Mysterious Treasure. Once a Mysterious Treasure is obtained, a bonus plant/zombie (usually one that gives money) is unlocked, and Crazy Dave/Dr. Zomboss will reward the player with coins. If the player has collected all of the Mysterious Treasures in a campaign and they defeat the final boss again, they will receive a better ending and Land of the Zombotanies will become unlocked. If the player obtains a gold medal in every single level in the game, Plantdora's Box and The Zombinomicon will become avalible to use. Differences Plants *Grave Buster now has it's appearence from the first game. *Fume-shroom now has a range of 5 tiles instead of 4. *Chomper now chews faster and can bite zombies for minor damage when chewing. *Peashooter and Repeater no longer turn into Gatling Peas when using Plant Food. *Pea-nut now has more health. *Bloomerang can now hit 4 zombies instead of 3 with his boomerangs *The Sonic Raindoom is now called the "Sonic Raindoom-shroom". *Mushrooms fall asleep during the day again. *Doom-shroom is now implied to be a robot: **It's almanac entry says that many plants wonder if he's a plant at all. **Smoke comes out of his eyes when it's about to explode. **It's eyes seem to light up for a few seconds in-game and in the almanac. **When it explodes, various gears and sprockets fly out of the blast. *Tile Turnip's sun cost can no longer reach 16,000 sun. Instead, it maxes out once it goes up to 8,000 sun. Zombies *Conehead Zombie's cone now has a black base and a white stripe around it. *Knight Zombie now wears a full suit of armor. This has no effect on it's health, however. *Gargantuar Prime now has more health. *Dancing Zombie is now named "Disco Zombie" and his music always plays as long as at least one Disco Zombie is on screen. *Newspaper Zombie no longer speeds up after losing his newspaper. *Backup Dancers no longer stay near their leader. *Browncoat Zombie now loses his jacket after taking 8 normal damage shots. *All Gargantuars (excluding Gargantuar Prime) now lose their left arm after throwing their Imp. *Screen Door Zombie's screen door is much stronger. *All Zombotany Zombies now have almanac entries. *Wall-nut Zombie and Tall-nut Zombie now have the exact health of the plant they are copying. *Repeater Zombie and Gatling Pea Zombie now have more health than a Peashooter Zombie. *Backup Dancers are now dropped by Bungee Zombies. This means Disco Zombies can now appear on any level. *Bungee Zombies can now drop down zombies at any time in the level, not just during the final wave. *Barrel Roller Zombie no longer has Imp Pirate Zombies inside his barrel. Instead, a Barrel Zombie is inside it. *Engineer Zombie, Scientist Zombie, and Foot Soldier Zombie no longer carry guns. Instead, they eat plants normally. Music ''DISCLAIMER: IMCR8Z, RX2MIKEYWIKIA, AND EVERYONE ELSE ON THIS WIKI DO NOT OWN THESE THEMES. THESE ARE HERE FOR LISTENING PURPOSES ONLY. ALL COPYRIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS''''' Menu music Credits music Regular level music Final wave music Gargantuar battle music Boss fight music Tower of Zomboss music Other music Category:Games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Return of Dr. Zomboss